mi amado Toto
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Yosuga esta dispuesta a salvar a su " hermanito menor" ,Toto  de Hagire y a la vez recuerda el dia en que cometieron un error.-¡detente!.-¡YOSUGA LE PERTENECE UNICAMENTE A TOTO!.-advertencia:lemon ,100% HETERO ,pasen y lean


**_ eh decido__ hacer este fic por que esta pareja me ah llamado muchisimo la atencion_ , _espero que les guste_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yosuga prov<em>**

Toto , mi hermano pequeño , o eso es lo que el me decía cuando llegaba y rompía las puertas de mi habitación o mejor dicho celda diciendo _"¡ ne-chan mira eh ganado otra vez! "_ , han pasado vario tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi , aun recuerdo su cara sonriente , el pensó que yo ocuparía el lugar de su hermana mayor , no tenemos ningún laso de sangre además ¡pero soy un año menor que el! , aun asi el insistía en mantenerme con vida aun en contra de mi voluntad ,fue un gran tonto…pero también la persona que mas ame en el mundo por eso estoy aquí de vuelta por eso estoy aquí , en esta maldita prisión , Deadman wonderland , para rescatar a Toto.

**_Fin Prov_**

Yosuga llevaba a Toto con una heridas de muerte después de la pelea que tubo contra Ganta y Senji

-¡Yosuga salvara a Toto!.- decía ella y con esfuerzo llevo a Toto a una piedra gigante que estaba allí por tanto caos , ella robo unos vendajes, gasas ,medicinas y otras cosas que necesitaba y trato de curarlo lo mas que pudo

-...Yosuga salvara a Toto…por que aun es su hermana mayor…aunque eso no sea lo que Yosuga quizo.- decía ella recordando el dia en que conoció a Toto por primera vez , los momentos lindos y desagradables y también el día en que Toto y ella cometieron un "error" y desde ese dia deseo que Toto la dejara de tratar como su hermana mayor ,para ser lago mas que eso.

**_"Flash black"_**

_-¡Nee-chan mira gane de nuevo!.- dijo el alegre Toto abriendo la puerta sin tocar como de costumbre Yosuga se había terminado de bañarse y estaba semidesnuda con una toalla que la cubría_

_-¡ SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!.- grito enojada Yosuga tirándole lo que encontraba en su camino pero Toto lo esquivaba fácilmente , y para suerte de Yosuga ,su toalla se le cayo dejándola totalmente desnuda , Toto no dejaba de mirarla_

_-..ne-chan…tus pechos necesitan crecer mas , la próxima vez te traeré bollos…- dijo el sonriéndole inocentemente_

_-.¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO?.- le grito ella y cogió su toalla y se cubrió y luego comenzó a tirarle mas cosas a el , luego Toto ágilmente apareció detrás de ella y le agarro los pechos haciéndola sonrojar_

_-...Quizás si los masajeo crezcan un poco mas..- dijo este dándole suaves masajes haciéndola gemir un poco ya que era una zona delicada_

_-¡DETENTE!.- le grito ella záfanos de el_

_-.¿pero ne-chan acaso no quieres que crezcan?.-_

_-si quiero pero no de esta forma, además los hermanos no pueden hacer eso, por eso Toto no puede , eso lo hacen los novios …por eso..s-si es que Yosura tuviera un novio se lo permitiría..¡ pero no a Toto!.- le dijo ella manteniendo distancia de el, Toto se sintio muy enojado por lo que le dijo Yosuga entonces hubo un gran silencio , Yosuga se sorprendió en ver que en los ojos de Toto se reflejaba furia_

_-…Toto?..- entonces el se lanzo encima de ella y cayeron en la cama_

_.-¿Qué estas haciendo?.- se quejaba Yosuga_

_-¡YOSUGA LE PERTENECE UNICAMENTE A TOTO , ENTONCES SI TOTO NO PUEDE TOCAR A NE-CHAN POR SER SU HERMANO MENOR ENTONCES TOTO VA A SER EL NOVIO DE NE-CHAN!.- le grito el totalmente enojado , Yosuga sentía miedo puesto que el Toto que ella conocía era sonriente y amable , y nunca habia visto ese lado de el ,Toto la beso en los labios con un poco de fuerza y empezó manosear todo el cuerpo de Yosuga_

_-…..T-To…to….d-detente…- trataba de decir Yosuga pero Toto la besaba con fuerza y metía su lengua en la boca de ella_

_-.¡TOTO DESCUARTIZARA TODO QUIEN SE ATREVA A TOCAR A MI YOSUGA NE-CHAN!.- le grito Toto desatando sus mas grandes deseos masculinos en Yosuga que había mantenido suprimido durante muchos años , Yosuga comenzó a asustarse cuando sintió que la parte masculina de Toto presionaba su parte femenina y comenzaba a abultarse._

_-¡tienes que parar!.- logro decir Yosuga tratando de quitárselo de encima , pero Toto era muy fuerte y además de eso estaba descontrolado._

_Cuando Yosuga menos se dio cuenta , ella estaba comenzando a corresponderle_

_-…Toto….- le susurro , entonces el se comenzó a portar mas amable con ella ya que la estaba lastimando , y este comenzó a desnudarse_

_-….¿que… haces?...- le dijo Yosuga muy sonrojada_

_-…quiero que Yosuga ne-chan y Toto sean uno solo….-_

_-...Toto…- Toto la callo con otro beso , esta vez Yosuga correspondía a las acaricias de Toto y se las devolvía, y el comenzó a penetrarla_

_-¡AHH!.- grito adolorida Yosuga_

_-.¿te duele Yosuga ne-chan?..por que Toto se siente muy bien…. Ahora Yosuga ne-chan y Toto son uno solo.- decía Toto embistiéndola_

_-¡Toto!.- gritaba ella aferrándose a al cuerpo de Toto sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo_

_-...¡se siente demasiado bien ne-chan!.- decía este excitándose cada vez mas y moviéndose mas fuerte_

_-¡Yosuga también se siente muy bien!.-gemia ella moviéndose al ritmo de Toto y asi pasaron dos horas haciéndolo hasta que llego el éxtasis y finalmente Toto paro y se separo de ella_

_-...Yosuga ne-chan le pertenece Toto….para siempre.- dijo el recostándose al lado de ella_

_-...entonces Toto también le pertenecerá a Yosuga para siempre…- le dijo ella totalmente cansada_

_-.¡si ne-chan!.- dijo el sonriendo , Yosuga se sorprendió in poco_

_. Toto después de lo que hicimos…no deberías tratarme como hermana…- le dijo Yosuga , Toto la miro_

_-. No..Yosuga es la hermana mayor de Toto y asi será siempre.- le dijo el abrazándola_

_-¡pero nosotros!.- Toto la volvió a callar con otro beso_

_-...shh….Yosuga es la ne-chan de Toto…pero como hoy fue su su mujer….también Yosuga ne-chan es la novia de Toto...pero seguirá siendo su Ne-chan….¿si?.- le dijo Toto totalmente feliz_

_-...Sabes….Toto , eres muy raro…" pero ya no podre verlo como hermano nunca mas ".- le dijo Yosuga cerrando los ojos_

_-.y sabes como Yosuga es la ne-chan de Toto y a la vez es su novia…entonces Toto podrá hacer suya a Yosuga ne-chan cuando quiera…por que Toto ama a Yosuga ne-chan…- le dijo Toto asiendo sonrojar a Yosuga_

_Yosuga dejara que Toto la posea cuando quiera por que ,Yosuga también ama a Toto….- dijo Yosuga dejándose abrazar por el_

_-...si ne-chan..- le dijo este besándola_

**_" fin del flasch black"_**

-."desde ese dia….no pude dejar de pensar en Toto aun después de haber salido de esa prisión"….Toto….Yosuga salvara a Toto sea como sea.- decía ella acercándose a el , Hagire que estaba dentro de Toto comenzó a abrir los ojos

-…¡¿tu de nuevo?.¿por que?- le dijo Haigare un poco débil

-…por que Yosuga siempre será la ne-chan de Toto…- le dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero que les hayan gustado , proximamente saldra la continuacion , no tendre mucho tiempo a asi que puede que demore , pero no se preocupen por que si la publicare<em> _, besos_ **.


End file.
